kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Ami Koshimizu
Ami Koshimizu (小清水 亜美 Koshimizu Ami, born February 15, 1986) is a Japanese voice actress affiliated with Production Baobab management. She was born in the city of Kokubunji in Tokyo Prefecture. She is an award winning voice actress. Voice Roles TV Anime 2003 * Ashita no Nadja (Nadja Applefield) (debut) * Gunslinger Girl (Claes) * Ojarumaru (Claudia) 2004 * Sweet Valerian (Kanoko) * School Rumble (Tenma Tsukamoto) * Hikari to Mizu no Daphne (Yukari Hanaoka) * Futakoi (Sumireko Ichijou) * Futari wa Pretty Cure (Natsuko Koshino) 2005 *IGPX (Yuri Jinno) * Onegai My Melody (Miki Sakurazuka) *Eureka Seven (Anemone) *Futakoi Alternative (Sumireko Ichijou) * Blood+ (Mao Jahana) * My-Otome (Nina Wáng) * LOVELESS (Ai Myoujin) * Mushishi (Isaza) * GARO (Sliva) 2006 * Asatte no Houkou (Kotomi Shionzaki) * Onegai my Melody ~Kuru Kuru Shuffle!~ (Miki Sakurazuka) * Kamisama Kazoku (Tenko) * Gift〜eternal rainbow〜 (Yukari Kamishiro) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Ritsuko Kübel Kettenkrad) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Kallen Stadtfeld,5 Inoue in Ep. 15) * Simoun (Paraietta) * School Rumble Ni Gakki (Tenma Tsukamoto) * Death Note (Yuri) *Muteki Kanban Musume (Megumi Kannazuki) * Lemon Angel Project (Saya Yuuki) 2007 * iDOLM@STER Xenoglossia (Yayoi Takatsuki) * Onegai My Melody Sukkiri♪ (Miki Sakurazuka) * Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (Evita Lambert) *Kimikiss Pure Rouge (Yūmi Hoshino) * Genshiken 2 (Ritsuko Kübel Kettenkrad) *Sketchbook 〜full color's〜 (Asaka Kamiya) * Sola (Sae Sakura) * Heroic Age (Yuti Ra) *Myself ; Yourself (Nanaka Yatsushiro) 2008 * Code Geass - Lelouch of The Rebellion R2 (Kallen Stadtfeld) *Hidamari Sketch × 365 (Misato) *Spice and Wolf (Holo) * H2O: Footprints in the Sand (Takuma Hirose) *Special A (Chitose Saiga, Yahiro Saiga (childhood period)) *Strike Witches (Charlotte E. Yeager) * Macademi Wasshoi! (Takuto Hasegawa) 2009 * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Kanako Hosokawa) * Sora Kake Girl (Mintao) * Spice and Wolf II (Holo) * Chrome Shelled Regios (Shante Raite) *Saki (Nodoka Haramura) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Rosa Ushiromiya) * Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (Mio Fujieda) * Sora no Manimani (Fumie Kotozuka) * Tegami Bachi (Aria Link) 2010 * Omamori Himari (Himari) *Ladies versus Butlers! (Sanae Shikikagami) * Strike Witches 2 (Charlotte E. Yeager) * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls (Charles d'Artagnan) * Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Keito Nichi) * Tegami Bachi Reverse (Aria Link) * Psychic Detective Yakumo (Nao Saitou) * Nurarihyon no Mago (Sasami) 2011 * Dog Days (Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois) * Suite PreCure (Hibiki Hojo / Cure Melody) * Freezing (Ingrid Bernstein) * The World God Only Knows II (Kusunoki Kasuga) * Nyanpire: The Animation (Nyanpire) * Persona 4: The Animation (Yukiko Amagi) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon (Tomo Asama) 2012 *Daily Lives of High School Boys (Yoshitake's older sister) *Dog Days' (Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois) *Hyōka (Midori Yamanishi) *Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imōto ga Iru! (Mizutani Ikusu) *Kuroko's Basketball (Tetsuya Kuroko) *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Arisa Gunhale) *Saki Achiga-hen episode of Side-A (Nodoka Haramura) *Sengoku Collection (Fūma Kotarō) OVA *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (Aika Sumeragi) *Aika Zero (Aika Sumeragi) *Denpa teki na Kanojo (Ayase Kazuko) *Carnival Phantasm (Caren Ortensia, Magical Caren) *School Rumble OVA Ichigakki Hoshu (Tenma Tsukamoto) *Murder Princess (Milano Entolasia) *My-Otome Zwei (Nina Wáng) *My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ (Sifr Fran) *Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA (Kanako Hosokawa) Film *Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! (Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody) *PreCure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody) *Strike Witches Movie (Charlotte E. Yeager) *Suite Precure♪ The Movie: Take it back! The Miraculous Melody that Connects Hearts (Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody) Drama CD *Ashita no Nadja series (Nadja Applefield) **Volume 1 **Volume 2 **Volume 3 *Franken Fran Drama CD (Fran Madaraki) *iDOLM@STER Xenoglossia series (Yayoi Takatsuki) **Volume 1 **Volume 3 *KimiKiss series (Yūmi Hoshino) **Volume 1 **Volume 2 **Volume 3 **Second season volume 1 **Second season volume 2 **Second season volume 3 *Code Geass Sound Episodes (Kallen Stadtfeld) *Koharubiyori Drama CD (Kuon) * Saki Drama CD (Haramura Nodoka) *ChocoMimi Drama CD (Choco) *Tales of Legendia series (Fenimor Xelhes) ** ~voice of character quest~1 **~voice of character quest~2 *Parfait Tic! Drama CD (Fuuko Kameyama) *My-Otome series (Nina Wáng) ** Volume 1 ** Volume 2 *Drama CD Lucky ☆ Star (Kagami Hiiragi) Web anime *Kētai Shōjo (Ichiru Mishima) Pachinko *Gokuraku Parodius (Akane) Game * .hack//Link (Amagi Saika) * Another Century's Episode 3 (Anemone) * Another Century's Episode: R (Kallen Stadtfeld) * Record of Agarest War (Dyshana) * Ar tonelico II (Luca Truelywaath) * Agarest Senki Zero (Friedlinde) * Bravely Default: Flying Fairy (Anies Oblige) *Castlevania Judgment (Sypha Belnades) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Kallen Stadtfeld) *Digimon World Re:Digitize (Lili) *Dragon Nest (Sorceress) * Dream Club (Amane / Misaki Shirogane) * Elvandia Story (Emelia) * Fantasy Earth: Zero (Queen Vadrithe Berkstein Hordaine) * Fate/Tiger Colosseum (Caren Ortensia) * Fate/Tiger Colosseum UPPER (Caren Ortensia, Magical Caren) *Final Fantasy Type-0 (Queen) * Finalist (Wakana Sakoi) *Futakoi series (Sumireko Ichijou) ** Futakoi ** Futakoi Koi to Mizugi no Survival **Futakoi Alternative: Koi to Shōjo to Machinegun * Gift -Prism- (Yukari Kamishiro) *Growlanser 6: Precarious World (Wendy) * Hakare na Haato -Dare ga Tame ni Kimi wa Aru? (Harune Moriizumi) *Hexyz Force (Cecilia Armaclite) * KimiKiss (Yumi Hoshino) *The King of Fighters series (Mai Shiranui)5 ** The King of Fighters XIII ** The King of Fighters: SkyStage *Kētai Shōjo (Ichiru Mishima) *Lucky ☆ Star Moe Drill (Kagami Hiiragi) *My-Otome: Otome Butoushi!! (Nina Wáng) *Myself ; Yourself (Nanaka Yatsushiro) *Rockman ZX Advent (Ashe) *Persona 4 (Yukiko Amagi) *Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos (Mai Shiranui) *Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon (Misuto) * Rune Factory Frontier (Mist) *Rune Factory 3 (Daughter) *Sacred Blaze (Kiyora) * School Rumble series (Tenma Tsukamoto) ** School Rumble: Nesan Jiken Desu! ** School Rumble: Neru Musume wa Sodatsu **School Rumble Ni Gakki Kyōfu no (?) Natsu Gasshuku! Yōkan ni Yūrei arawareru!? Otakara o megutte Makkō Shōbu!!! no Maki *Separate Hearts (Hikari Hinata) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (Tsuruhime) * Suite PreCure: Melody Collection (Hibiki Hojo / Cure Melody) *Tales of Legendia (Fenimore Xelhes, Thyra Welzes) *Tartaros Online(Elphintos) * Toaru Majutsu no Index (Shizuri Mugino) *True Tears (Hikari Ogasawara) Radio *Sukuran ☆ Ochakai! (School Rumble Tea Meeting) (February, March 2006) * Ōkamikku Radio (December 7, 2007 – present) *Arika & Nina no Otometic Radio (Internet radio) Radio CD * 咲 -Saki- DJCD * iDOLM@STER Xenoglossia Radio CD * Arika & Nina no Otometic Radio Live * Arika & Nina no Otometic TV (Internet TV) *DVD School Rumble presents "Come! Come! Well-Come? party" *"Natsu Matsuri" (July 2, 2006) *animeru!? (March 2, 2007) Advertisement *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Video Game) Theatre *Super Oshibai: School Rumble~ Osaru-san da yo, Harima-kun!~ (Tenma Tsukamoto) Dubbing roles *CSI: Miami (Dr. Tara Price) *Little Princess (Little Princess) * Alice's Birthday (Alice) Category:Seiyu Category:Staff Category:Personality